2 Handed Swords
Two-Handed Swords have powerful single strikes and long range. Their attack speed is on par with a Mace or a Polearm. However, unlike a Mace, Polearm, or Firelance, you can equip a shield for blocking attacks. This weapon is a good combination of offense and defense, with "Shadowless Prayer" and "Counter-strike". But your pulse raises up shortly when you run, so watch out. Inherent Abilities Block - press / hold x to partially block attacks Reflect - press x right before an attack hits to completely negate it (and knock enemies back / down) Knock-downs - Lock on to downed / unconscious enemy, hold square Learned Abilities Normal attack - max level 4, level gains at 2 and 7. Uppercut - max level 2, gained at 3 and ? - hold square Dash Attack - gained at 2 - press square while dashing to perform a light attack Get Up Swinging - gained at 6 - press square while down to perform an attack and stand up in one motion (you are invincible during this attack) Counter-Attack - gained at 9 - press x immediately after reflecting an attack Battle Arts Rampaging Blade - gained at 1 - A surge forward and a devastating horizontal slash make short work of opponents. *This skill makes your character charge forward for 4 small hits followed by a wide slash that does a medium amount of damage. Shadowless Prayer - max level 2 - gained at 11, 18 - The enemy attack is lithely dodged and a sly blow is delivered from the blind spot. *A "counterattack" art, your character assumes a stance for ~5 seconds. It has a startup time (small one) so don't do it at the moment they attack. If they hit you when in that stance it completely negates the damage, and you teleport behind the opponent for a large damage counterattack. *When this Battle Art's level is 2, pressing the button again after the first counterattack will cause your character to perform it again, allowing two consecutive strikes. True Radiant Slash - gained at 15 - *Your character does a gigantic downward slash for big damage. Chargeable. Nirrti - gained at 20 - *Puts your character into berserk mode similar to those of bosses and increases your attacking speed and power. However, you cannot guard in this mode. Gives you a new combo. Level Up Rewards Crafted Weapons Manufactured *Bronze Sword (Price: 729) #Goblin Core x 1 #Copper Ore x 1 #Rotten Bone x 2 ATK 313 AGL 21 LCK 20 *Tyrfing (Price: 756) #Agni Core x 1 #Iron Ore x 1 #Fiery Right Arm (Breakable Boss Part) x 1 ATK 330 AGL 17 LCK 20 Notes: Good against Gods *Great Sword (Price: 777) #Skeleton Core x 1 #Iron Ore x 1 #Impish Bone x 3 ATK 384 AGL 21 LCK 20 *Hunting Sword (Price: 756) #Xuan Wu Core x 1 #Silver Ore x 1 #Tortoise Bone x 1 ATK 426 AGL 21 LCK 20 Notes: Good against Gods *Slayer Sword (Price: 2468) #Griffin Core x 1 #Iron Ore x 2 #Quartz Dust x 2 ATK 472 AGL 17 LCK 28 Notes: Good against Daemons *Ragnarok (Price: 2369) #Azdaja Core x 1 #Jade Steel x 1 #Devli Horn x 1 #Tanned Hide x 2 ATK 536 AGL 21 LCK 20 Notes: Good against Beasts *Death Kopis (Price: 2593) #Drake Shade Core x 1 #Bronze x 1 #Scaly Bone x 1 #Quartz Dust x 3 ATK 546 AGL 21 LCK 20 Notes: Good against Undead *Zero End (Price: 2817) #Xuan Wu Core #Silver Ore x 1 #Avian Bone x 1 #Veggie Sap x 3 ATK 556 AGL 26 LCK 20 Upgrades to: Coated Zero End (Price 2677, Veggie Tuber x4, Torn Leather x8, Silver Ore x2) Notes: Good against Daemons *Dragoon Slayer (Price: 3266) #Bahamut Core x 1 #Gold Ore x 1 #Devil Fang x 1 #Daemon Spike x 3 ATK 576 AGL 21 LCK 20 Upgrades to: Dragoon Buster Strike (Price 3402, Bahamut Core x1, Devil Tongue x1, Cotton x7) Notes: Good against Daemons Enhanced *Beast Bronze Sword (Price: 632, Enhanced From: Bronze Sword) #Impish Bone x 2 #Copper Ore x 1 ATK 410 AGL 21 LCK 20 *Bronze Sword Butcher (Price: 813, Enhanced From: Beast Bronze Sword) #Impish Bone x 5 #Feline Whisker x 2 ATK 526 AGL 21 LCK 20 *Hunting Sword (Price: 453, Enhanced From: Beast Bronze Sword) #Tortoise Bone x 1 #Impish Silverwork x 1 ATK 426 AGL 21 LCK 20 *Bronze Sword Striker (Price: 2094. Enhanced From: Bronze Sword Butcher) #Blue Serpent Eye x 1 #Serpent Fang x 1 #Serpent Bone x 1 ATK 597 AGL 33 LCK 20 *Arc Hunting Sword (Price: 1036, Enhanced From: Hunting Sword) #Tortoise Bone x 1 #Thunder Armband x 1 ATK 490 AGL 21 LCK 24 Notes: Good against Gods *Great Sword Butcher (Pirce: 811, Enhanced From: Great Sword) #Rotten Bone x 2 #Iron Ore x 2 ATK 455 AGL 21 LCK 20 *Dragoon Slayer (Price: 1959, Enhanced From: Great Sword Butcher) #Devil Fang x 1 #Daemon Spike x 3 ATK 576 AGL 21 LCK 20 Note: Good against Daemons *Slayer Sword (Price: 1480, Enhanced From: Great Sword Butcher) #Iron Ore x 2 #Quartz Dust x 2 ATK 472 AGL 17 LCK 28 Note: Good against Daemons Other Links 2H Sword Arts by XvalkyrieX999 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qLffV78WDEg Category:Skills Category:Weapons